character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Knight (Marvel Comics)
|-|Modern Costume= |-|Mister Knight= |-|Classic Costume= Summary While on a mission in Sudan, mercenary Marc Spector was left for dead in the desert by Raul Bushman, a ruthless African general, but was afterwards resurrected by the ancient Egyptian moon god known as Khonshu in exchange for being his avatar on Earth. Marc would later return to New York City and become the vigilante known as Moon Knight. Marc Spector possesses multiple personalities, such as the millionaire entrepreneur Steven Grant and cab driver Jake Lockley, and suffers from dissociative identity disorder, which causes great mental stress and instability that has made him an unstable and volatile person. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely at least 9-A Name: Marc Spector, has other personalities named Steven Grant and James Lockley. Moon Knight, Fist of Khonshu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30's Classification: Human resurrected by Khonshu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (During a moon cycle), Blessed, Multiple Personalities, Master of multiple martial arts, Weapon Mastery, His staff doesn't need to connect with a target to harm it if used properly, Vehicular Mastery, Skilled Marksman, Regeneration (Low. Requires moon light), Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Built-in torches, Energy Shield, Ankh which glow up in face of imminent danger, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Web Creation, Pressure Points, Limited Flight and Enhanced Senses. With Angelwing, Magnetic locking and absorption and Status Effect Inducement. Limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Resistance to Pain Manipulation and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to the Punisher and Daredevil. Can contend with the likes of Black Cat and Bullseye) | Likely at least Small Building level (Listed as stronger than Captain America in the handbooks. Defeated Deadpool) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Daredevil. He also has several bullet dodging feats, and can cut a bullet in half. He has kept up with Deadpool). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | Likely Class 5 (Stronger than Captain America) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Small Building level (Only knocked out for a moment after deflecting a grenade. Took a hit from Venom) | Likely at least Small building level (Survived part of an explosion and falling off a roof), higher with armor Stamina: Superhuman. Can survive stabs and wounds Range: Melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Moon Knight Suit, Crescent Darts with shooters, nunchucks, an Adamantium truncheon with built-in tasers, bolas, blowgun, Energy Shield, Ankh which glow up in face of imminent danger and can be used as a club, a pair of bracers which can be used as a web-shooters or Metal claws, bow and arrow, ivory boomerang, grappling hook and lariat, san-setsu-kon (three-piece staff), flash bangs and hypersonics *'Moon Knight's Suit:' Spector's original costume included Kevlar armor. It had a built-in two-way radio system so that Spector could summon his ally "Frenchie" du Champ, who typically provided backup in a helicopter. Spector later upgraded the Kevlar to Adamantium, and du Champ added dart launchers to the gauntlets. More recently, he added a flashlight so he could explore dark places, like the subway. The suit has a glider cape. Intelligence: At least Above Average. Expert in multiple martial arts and boxing. Has mastered almost all the fighting styles in the world. Can incapacitate enemies more powerful than him by using pressure point attacks. A skilled acrobat, detective and pilot. Weaknesses: Only has superhuman strength during a moon cycle. Is mentally unstable Key: Base | During Full Moon Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Boxers Category:Revived Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Avengers Category:Humans Category:Split Personalities Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Thread Users Category:Web Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Shield Users Category:Club Users Category:Claw Users Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Dart Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users